


Scientific Exploration

by Scourgelover



Category: Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Barbed Penis, Captivity, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fellatio, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Molestation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semen Collection, Sticky Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scourge has been captured on Cybertron by Shockwave after having saved Shockwave from a horde of Sharkticons.  Shockwave repays him in an unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Dreamwave G1 Comics universe, after Scourge saves Shockwave from some Sharkticons.

The arrival of the strange Transformer known as Scourge on Cybertron was a curiosity to Shockwave. He had stunned the mech when his back was turned, intrigued by the way Scourge had dismantled a small pack of Sharkticons singlehandedly.

After having a maintenance droid transport the unconscious Sweep to his laboratory, Shockwave had the mech chained to an examination table so he couldn't move once he woke up. Once this was done, Shockwave proceeded to conduct a physical examination. He was intrigued by the malleable beard, and the fangs inside the mouth. They were sharp, capable of tearing metal. The claws on the tips of Scourge's fingers were likewise sharp and seemed designed to hook into armor in such a way as to be difficult to remove without tearing the armor and causing much more damage. A few fragments of Sharkticon armor were caught in the claws.

The Sweep's chest panel was opened, and his internals were given a cursory visual exam, but the part Shockwave was most curious about was the part he wanted to spend the most time examining: the mech's genitals.

Shockwave had a habit of molesting his captives; he currently had two female Autobots similarly chained. The first femme he caught and chained to an exam table, he'd fingered to orgasm simply out of curiosity. That act had aroused him, and he had proceeded to rape the femme, and bring her to orgasm, unwilling as she was, with his stiff rod.

His hand slid down to the mech's crotch, slowly rubbing and caressing the area around the interface panel. Even unconscious, the Sweep's body responded to the touch, and the panel started to slowly slide open.

Shockwave was surprised to see what was behind the panel. It contained a grey, malleable metallic sheath. He touched it, then slipped a finger inside the opening. He felt something pointy, which he presumed was the tip of the Sweep's cyberpenis. His finger traced around the opening of the sheath slowly, then dipped inside again, teasing out the mech's rod slowly. It began to emerge, and Shockwave was surprised to see that the organ was colored bright red, and seemed to be already stiff. As it continued to slide from the sheath, a noticeable silvery sheen near the tip became visible. Shockwave began methodically stroking the now-revealed shaft, taking note that the silvery sheen was rough if stroked from base to tip, though barely perceptible if stroked in the opposite direction. He wondered what this was, and got a microscope. The magnified view revealed the roughness was in fact several rows of backwards-pointing spines, or barbs. The entire spike's appearance was an oddity, as most mechs that Shockwave had examined, including himself, had a hydraulic-based spike that was normally soft but pressurized upon stimulation to cause erection. There seemed to be a softer, more sensitive metal that comprised the surface of the Sweep's red spike, than Shockwave's own upon full erection, but with a stiff, solid core. It expanded somewhat with further stroking, but not much. The tip was tapered to a point like a candle, a shape it held regardless of erection status. It struck Shockwave as the most unusual penis he'd ever laid his single blinking optic on.

The Sweep was starting to come to as Shockwave put the microscope away and resumed stroking the bright red rocket. He began moaning softly, then when his vision cleared and he could see his captor, he growled. "What is the meaning of this? What do you think you're---Ohhhhhh." Scourge's protest was cut short by a flood of sensation.

Shockwave wanted to bring this mech to climax so he could collect cybersemen. He had a liquid nitrogen storage facility in order to preserve samples from various specimens, and as a result of his research, he had become quite skilled in the art of masturbation. As his fingers brushed the barbed region, particularly on the underside of the bright red penis, he noticed that Scourge moaned a little more intensely. His hand continued to slide up and down, noting the slick lubricant coating the rod that seemed to have been secreted from within the sheath itself, making his motions more smooth and tactile, eliminating the need for him to open the bottle of lube he had nearby for the purpose. His fingers traced their way lightly to the base of the rod, where shaft met sheath, and probed the sheath itself, curious as to what it was like inside. Scourge moaned even louder, completely lost in the sensations, almost as if he had forgotten he was a captive and being touched very intimately by a strange mech.

In fact, Scourge was rather enjoying this stimulation, despite his initial protest. It was as if the strokes on his rod were slowly shutting down his cognitive awareness, leaving him with pure pleasure and raw animal instinct.

Shockwave found this reaction to be odd. Most mechs struggled and protested throughout the procedure, right up until orgasm. Femmes were a little different; while they protested mostly the first few times, eventually they were worn down into submission, as if resigned to enjoying this initially unwanted stimulation, sensing the futility of resisting. He theorized Scourge's behavior might be due to experiencing sexual pleasure more intensely, causing his cognitive functions to be sublimated while he was being pleasured. Perhaps the Sweeps' creator had deliberately inserted programming to make him compliant and cooperative when his genitals were being examined and touched. He made a note to wire the Sweep up later for an experiment to test the level and intensity of sexual pleasure felt in comparison to another, non-Sweep mech.

Trial and error had taught Shockwave to anticipate the moment of orgasm, and also how to bring it about more quickly. On all mechs there was a small section just under the head, which if stroked with a finger very intensely and quickly towards the end of a session of masturbation, would trigger a mech's climax within seconds. Shockwave got a test tube ready, bending the rod so that it pointed downwards, and teased the spot, which happened to correspond to a section that was barbed, to elicit ejaculation. Scourge roared as the fluids surged through his rod and spurted out into the test tube that Shockwave held, the mouth of the tube surrounding but not touching the tip of his red rocket. He shuddered violently, rattling the chains that held him, as his climax continued to wash over him.

Shockwave held the tube until the last few droplets dripped from the tip into the test tube. He capped the tube, noting the sample number and source by marking the side of it, and put it in storage. Then he got a soft cloth, dipping a corner of the cloth in cleaning solvent, and rubbing it over the Sweep's rod. He well knew that hygiene was important, and if he didn't keep his captives' genitals clean in between collections, there would be problems later on with collecting samples.

 

TO BE CONTINUED!

 

\--------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Scourge moaned softly as his genital region was wiped down with the soft, dampened cloth. Normally he would clean his own penis and sheath with his tongue after ejaculating, but since he was chained up he could not do so. However, this sort of treatment was not unfamiliar to him. His first memory, upon awakening at the moment of his creation, was a thorough tentacle-exploration by Unicron. The metallic, barbed devices had first restrained him, then coaxed him into opening his ports, caressed his penis and wormed into his sheath. His automatic reaction to it was to relax completely. Another tentacle had explored his aft port, also barbed, simulating the insertion of an interface. Another device had fitted itself over his bright red rod, which collected the semen that was expelled when Scourge was stimulated to his peak. The intense pleasure he'd felt during that encounter was fresh in his mind when Shockwave brought him to orgasm manually.

Unicron had also induced another Sweep to crouch down in an invitation to mating, and had planted a subliminal command in Scourge's programming to encourage him to mount and penetrate his comrade. Scourge came first, growling as he held his partner's collar in his jaws to brace himself. Upon withdrawal, the bottom Sweep howled in a mix of pain and pleasure, and a resounding echo of Unicron's voice also registered the same reaction. Scourge hadn't known it, but his pleasure center was wirelessly linked to Unicron, as were all Sweeps, and whenever they had an orgasm, he felt it.

After the collection, Shockwave had placed a drop of the collected semen on a microscope slide before placing the tube containing the seminal sample into frozen storage. Under the magnification, Shockwave observed as the tiny, torpedo-shaped CNA-carrying cells moved around with their thin, segmented metallic whiplike tails. He knew from prior research which sperm produced mechs and which produced femmes, and while there was about an equal count of each, the mech-producing sperm was particularly vigorous. Mech-producing sperms' general propensity for speed no doubt was the reason that generally, many more mechs were produced than femmes, from a mating. But Shockwave's observation of this batch was intriguing, and he was curious about this and wondered if what he was seeing would indicate that if mated to a femme, a Sweep's offsprings' sex ratios would statistically be skewed even greater towards mechs.

Shockwave's two femmes were coming into heat. He had their cycles tracked and had even attempted to impregnate them numerous times. Of those times, all the artificial insemination attempts failed, and he had no idea why. Only when a femme was mated to a mech directly was there ever any chance of success. Then his thoughts wandered to the examination of the Sweep's penis, and the discovery of the section of barbs near the tip. He had been confused about the barbs' purpose. Well, if he mated this Sweep to his captive femmes, perhaps he would find out.

He had Scourge sedated and moved to a cell that he had also moved one of his femmes, a cell that was specifically for breeding. Shockwave had known for a very long time that when a femme is in cyber-estrus, she will accept any mech and allow him to mount, and the pheromones from the femme will cause the mech to even ignore which factions they belonged to. The effect of femme pheromones on Decepticons was even more strongly pronounced than with Autobots. Of course, several hidden cameras were set up in the room, so that Shockwave could observe all the behaviors.

Scourge awoke to the smell of cyber-estrus in his olfactory sensors. As a Decepticon, his programming of course immediately fell back on his mating subroutine the minute he smelled it. The yellow-and-brown femme approached him, then rubbed against him before presenting herself, port wide open, in a crouching position that Shockwave knew was the standard, typical mating posture for a femme. Scourge uttered a low, nonverbal sound, climbing over the femme and grasping her neck in his jaws. For a moment Shockwave was concerned that he was going to injure or kill her, as he had not seen any mech engage in that behavior. However, his concern was alleviated when he heard the femme moan as the bright red rocket, having re-emerged from the sheath, penetrated her port slowly.

Shockwave had noticed that Scourge's rod wasn't as thick as even his own interface at full erection. Clearly girth was not the means by which a Sweep stimulated a femme. He observed as the Sweep now began thrusting in earnest, his hips a blur as he pounded into the port.

The femme uttered moans beneath the Sweep as he held her securely, which seemed to cause her to relax. Shockwave noticed this, and realized that a relaxed femme will feel pleasure more intensely.

Scourge roared around a mouthful of neck, then he suddenly withdrew and dismounted. An audio-shattering scream erupted from the femme's vocalizer the moment the Sweep's penis exited her port. She began shivering intensely, telltale orgasmic spasms shaking her as she slumped down. She continued to twitch periodically, and Scourge sat down, then bent down, and he began licking his exposed red rocket. There was a little dribble of semen at the tip, which was lapped up by the roaming tongue, and eventually the tongue made it down the shaft, both sides of the twitching shaft and tip, until he began delving into the sheath itself with it.

Shockwave recorded all of this with interest. He knew that some femmes screamed during climax, but this was the most intense reaction he'd ever seen. Most femmes did not scream during withdrawal, but rather prior to it, and this femme had never screamed during orgasm prior to this. He noted that the act was extremely quick, taking at most 40 seconds. He'd never seen a femme come that quickly before.

There was only one way to find out just what the effect the Sweep was having, and how. Shockwave logically reasoned that he himself would have to experience penetration by Scourge. He knew that he could induce mechs who weren't accustomed to mounting other mechs to do so if he smeared the essence of a femme's cyber-estrus on the mech he wanted them to mount. That had been how he himself had, rather by accident, realized that he liked experimenting sexually with other mechs. It had started when he'd finished raping a femme, and then gone looking for a cloth to clean himself with. A Seeker who was assisting him had been compelled to drop to his knees and begin licking his diminishing erection. The soft tongue felt good, and Shockwave allowed the Seeker to continue. At length, after licking repeatedly from base to tip, the Seeker had gone down firmly, sucking eagerly. The act progressed to Shockwave groaning and spilling his fluids into the mech's mouth. At a later date that Seeker had suggested, for science, that Shockwave allow him to penetrate just to see what it was like. Shockwave had agreed, being purely interested in the scientific study aspects, of course. The Seeker's thick rod was a good fit in Shockwave's port, and the orgasm that Shockwave had from the repeated thrusts of the Seeker's knobby-tipped penis was quite good. The bulbous tip had hit all his sensor nodes just right. It was from that point forward that he and the dark blue Seeker had something approaching a relationship. The Seeker was allowed to mate with the femmes whenever he wished, though he relished his opportunity to do so during the femme's fertile period. He also seemed to enjoy molesting captives, as Shockwave did.

Shockwave called his assistant into the room, and ordered him to assist him in getting the Sweep to mount him. The Seeker appeared, holding a vial of concentrated essence of femme in cyber-estrus. Shockwave opened his port and exposed his rod, and the Seeker used the applicator in the bottle to smear some of the concentrated extract on his boss's penis and port, as well as on his neck. The assistant then had the femme removed temporarily from the mating room, and was to observe while Shockwave entered, to make sure nothing went wrong. His finger hovered over a button that would render the Sweep unconscious if Shockwave was in any danger.

Scourge raised an optic brow when Shockwave, penis clearly exposed and erect with anticipation, entered the mating room. But the scent of the femme in heat wafted from Shockwave, and the programming took over as the big one-optic purple mech crouched down, erection bobbing as he assumed the position.

Scourge uttered a rumble and climbed over his new partner, his own erection throbbing with need of release as he probed the other mech's port in one fell stroke.

The penetration by the Sweep's slick, slender penis was noticeable, but not remarkable, as insertion seemed ridiculously easy. There was almost no friction upon insertion. Then the Sweep began drawing his rod backwards, in preparation to begin thrusting. Something immediately began gripping and dragging along Shockwave's port walls, causing the sensor nodes within to spring to life, spreading pleasure throughout Shockwave's groin. This was instantly noticeable, and caused Shockwave's erection to press against his abdomen. It was the hardest his interface had ever gotten.

Scourge now shifted into high gear, his red rocket moving rapidly within the other mech. A lustful fog clouded his mind, and he roared as he climaxed, filling Shockwave's port with his semen. He then withdrew quickly, almost leaping backwards.

Shockwave suddenly felt a sharp pain in his port as Scourge withdrew, and he shouted, but then suddenly a flood of intense pleasure shook him, causing him to convulse and slump down, twitching.

The Seeker became concerned, and he pressed the inhibitor button, causing Scourge to fall unconscious. He would have to do this anyway so that the Sweep would not escape when his boss left the room. Shockwave lay there for a few minutes before his yellow single optic light up brightly, and he rose, and his assistant let him out.

"So how was it?" the Seeker asked.

"Very intriguing," Shockwave replied, "It would appear that the barbs on this Sweep's interface are designed to cause at the same time pain, but then intense pleasure. Most unusual. I will have to conduct further studies with the femmes to be certain of the exact nature and purpose of this mechanism."

 

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

Shockwave had been teaching his assistant more efficient masturbation techniques in order to train him to collect semen from captive mechs. His assistant stood in front of him, interface panel open, while Shockwave was similiarly exposed. Shockwave began by teasing the tip of the Seeker's rod, which was just peeking out from the cavity behind the panel where it was stored. Unlike Scourge, neither Shockwave nor any of the Seekers possessed an external sheath. Shockwave theorized that the Sweep's sheath was actually part of the penis itself, modified somehow to act as a protective nonpenetrative casing. Perhaps this was why the Sweep seemed more sensitive.

The dark blue Seeker moaned, and began teasing the head of Shockwave's rod, copying Shockwave's touch on his own interface exactly. As both spikes began to pressurize and become erect, Shockwave closed his hand around the Seeker's shaft and began rubbing up and down slowly but firmly. He only did this for a few strokes, until the Seeker's spike was fully erect. Then he changed technique abruptly, using just his fingertips to move over the surface, cupping the now mushroomed tip and slowly caressing the rim, He did this for a few moments before going back to stroking the shaft up and down again, returning to the tip and stimulating just under the head with his thumb, then over the entire head. He vocalized his pleasure as his assistant mirrored his actions with his own rod, which had slight corkscrew ridges that coiled around his shaft from base to just under his own bulbous tip. He had taught the Seeker that rather than just madly and mindlessly stroking the shaft, paying attention to the sensitive tip and head, particularly just under it, would produce a quicker orgasm, since the shaft wasn't as sensitive as the glans.

The Seeker's hand was mid-shaft when he felt what Shockwave had taught him to feel: a particular type of twitch in the rod that indicated orgasm was imminent. He grabbed for a nearby test tube in one hand, while manipulating the base of the head of Shockwave's penis, the most erogenous zone. His thumb moved quickly, and he moved the tube just in time to catch his boss's emission as it came out in thick, ropey spurts. He placed the tube in a holder just as Shockwave brought him to climax, catching his emissions in a tube he had prepared for the purpose.

The Seeker uttered a long, drawn out sigh of pleasure. Then he dropped to his knees and began licking Shockwave's penis clean.

Shockwave moaned and allowed this. For some reason the Seeker seemed to enjoy the taste of his emissions, and would often suck him to climax right after a session of masturbation instruction. He also would do so after Shockwave had intercourse with one of his femmes, because he also liked the taste of the port lubricant that got smeared on his boss's rod as a result.

The Seeker traced his tongue along a corkscrew-ridge, all the way from base to tip, then tongueflicked at the opening. His lips slowly closed over the glans until they were grasping just behind it, giving a sucking pull while twirling his tongue all around it.

Shockwave loved it when his assistant pleasured him. He braced himself with his hands on his assistant's shoulders, moaning steadily while the Seeker sucked, eventually swallowing Shockwave's rod whole. He now bobbed up and down on it, giving a tightlipped tug when he reached the rim of the mushroom-shaped glans, running his tongue over the most sensitive spot under the head. Shockwave groaned as the intense stimulation caused him to finally cum.

The Seeker greedily gulped it all down, licking up the last dribble before rising from his knees.

"Well done," Shockwave said, "You may do the next collection from the Sweep."


	4. Chapter 4

When Shockwave retired for the night for recharge, he entered his quarters to find the green captive Autobot femme lying on his recharge bed moaning, as the dark blue seeker knelt in front of her. The femme arched her back, her exposed breasts bobbing as the Seeker pleasured her orally. She seemed to be experiencing a form of Stockholm Syndrome, meaning that instead of locking her away in a cell or restraining her, Shockwave kept her in his bedroom, sharing her with the dark blue Seeker.

The Seeker loved the taste of femme port lubricant, and his tongue was now rapidly swirling over her outer sensor node, eliciting a sharper gasp from the femme. Now his tongue was delving deep into her dripping port, lapping up what he could while stimulating the port sensors that he could reach.

For her part the femme was loving this. The Seeker's eagerness to give her oral pleasure was something she hadn't expected.

Shockwave walked over and grasped one of the femme's nipples, giving it a slight pinch. The femme responded by arching her back again, her moans getting louder. He responded by putting both hands, having retracted his gun attachment on the one arm, on the femme's chest and teasing both nipples simultaneously.

The femme suddenly shouted, and fluid squirted from her port into the Seeker's eager lapping mouth. After she had been given a moment to recuperate, Shockwave grasped her arm and got her to get off the bed, while the Seeker took her place, his rod out and erect. Shockwave induced the femme to climb over the Seeker, settling so that she lowered her port over the Seeker's spike and inserted it into herself, then leaning forward until she was lying on the Seeker's chest. Shockwave took position above her, his spike sliding in to the port alongside the Seeker's. Shockwave began thrusting first, his spike coated with the femme's port lube. The Seeker also began moving his hips, though not as vigorously as Shockwave. The ridged spike of his Boss was more than enough to stimulate both himself and the femme from his own motions alone.

Her port thus filled, the green femme shivered from the sheer volume of pricks inside of her. 

As the two mushroomed spike heads caressed one another as they passed in thrusting in an alternating fashion within the femme's port, both the Seeker and Shockwave shivered intensely. Their positions enabled the super-erogenous zones just under the heads to come into direct contact. For some reason these most sensitive areas touching each other or briefly brushing caused an instant spike in sensation. This had started one day when the femme was riding Shockwave, and the impatient dark blue Seeker had induced her to lean forward so he could also penetrate. The sensations were so good upon sliding inside along Shockwave's corkscrew-ridged phallus, that this became a regular activity for them. Additionally, Shockwave had discovered that pregnancy in a femme in cyber-estrus was much more likely after doing it like this. He wasn't sure whether it was because the sensors in the femme's port were more greatly stimulated, or whether there was some element of sperm competition at play, or both. The femme seemed to like it, however, as she screamed a lot harder during orgasm when being penetrated with two spikes rather than just one.

The dark blue seeker was the first to cum, his rod twitching from the stimulation caused by the ridges on Shockwave's rapidly thrusting penis. He shouted as his fluids filled the femme's port, making Shockwave's thrusts more sloppy and noisy. Then Shockwave held still, his own hot fluids adding to the mix in forceful blasts. Then the femme, who had been moaning loudly the whole time, cried out in her own climax, shivering violently.

Shockwave was the first to pull out, his rod taking some of the fluids with it. By now the femme was full to bursting with cum anyway.

Then slowly, the blue seeker removed his rod. The femme got off him and then slid down to lick at the messy tip, her tongue caressing around the rim of the glans as well. She enjoyed the combined taste of the emissions, and slowly slid her mouth down over the Seeker's diminishing spike. It took a few minutes of licking and sucking, but the Seeker's rod finally reawakened, becoming erect and stiff once more. He groaned as the femme pumped his rod, sucking the head strongly on the upstrokes, her lips pressing a tight seal behind the rim of the glans. As she did so, her tongue danced over the tip, giving light and heavy strokes, changing the stimulation so that the Seeker was kept at plateau for an extended period.

At length the femme ceased her torment and licked the bottom of the glans rapidly, eliciting a howl and ejaculation from her seeker partner. She greedily drank of his cybersemen, then licked the last little dribble from the tip as she pulled off the glans.

Shockwave's still messy rod was out and ready, and the femme moved over to him so that she could kneel before him and take him in her mouth. He'd been observing while she sucked off the Seeker, and was looking forward to her using the same techniques on him. He'd regained a partial erection while she'd been servicing the Seeker, and his mushroomed tip was slowly teased, the femme planting several sucking kisses at the very tip before taking it up to the base of his glans. He groaned in pleasure, his rod jumping to full erection immediately. Since Shockwave didn't have a proper face or mouth, and thus couldn't kiss, the femme would kiss the tip of his mushroomy glans instead. A few drops of precum leaked out as the femme's lips tightly grasped and tugged on the rim of the head, and then the femme's mouth slid down slowly over the whole shaft, her tongue tracing around the corkscrew-ridge all the way down. She went straight to the base, then swirled her way back up, being careful to tease the glans each time she reached the top. Shockwave held himself steady by grasping her shoulders, moaning constantly. A few lightning-quick laps at the base of his glans finally got him to ejaculate, and as she had with the seeker, the femme gulped the emissions down without hesitation.

The Seeker was erect again, and while Shockwave's erection had not yet quite diminished, it was starting to go soft. He stood in front of his boss, holding his rod straight out. Shockwave grasped his own, and moved so that the two mushroom shaped glans were touching. They held the tips together, slowly rubbing them, until a trickle of precum bathed both tips, from the Seeker's rod. This was a penile kiss, and while Shockwave had no mouth but both he and the Seeker possessed a penis, it was only logical to him that the substitute for kissing the Seeker involved both their rod-tips touching. Precum from one or both made the act analogous to french kissing. When the precum flowed, Shockwave, unable to orally pleasure the Seeker, proceeded to give him a handjob instead.

The Seeker especially looked forward to being masturbated by Shockwave. The purple one-eyed mech had become an expert at it, which made up for the fact that Shockwave was incapable of giving oral pleasure. The Seeker's rod was grasped near the tip, Shockwave's thumb pressing against and circling the glans. The Seeker groaned as Shockwave made no other motion for a while other than the teasing of the very tip of his rod. Precum was smeared all over the tip, giving more intense sensations. Shockwave lightly squeezed now, sliding down the shaft of the Seeker's dark blue penis, the flared glans taking on a slightly purple color as it filled with hydraulic fluid. Shockwave had exhaustively studied the erectile mechanisms of Seekers as well as many "groundpounders", including a few Autobots. It was his study in this area that enabled him to find the most erogenous zones and stimulate them unerringly, finding the right mix of light and firm touches to keep the sensors guessing. The Seeker moaned as a very light touch traced from his base to his tip, as Shockwave's fingers began to cup the shaft and then the glans itself. A rotational motion was used, now, stimulating the crown of the glans. The Seeker shivered intensely.

Shockwave got some lubricant and applied it to the shaft and glans of his Seeker partner now, and resumed stroking. The lube made the sensations far more intense, so that the lightest touches now drove the Seeker's sensors mad with pleasure. Shockwave now used a more firm twisting stroke on the shaft, while intermittently stroking the head with his thumb. The Seeker was moaning steadily now, and just as he shivered in orgasm, the femme scooted in front of him, taking the tip into her mouth as Shockwave continued to pump the shaft. The Seeker uttered a shout as he started to ejaculate, the pumping motions of Shockwave's hand giving him the sensation that he was being milked. His cum surged into the femme's mouth, and she drank it as fast as it came. Shockwave encouraged this behavior; for some reason, tests had shown that it caused the femme's systems to respond better to insemination during cyber-estrus.

The exhausted participants started to bed down for the cycle. Shockwave shared his bed with the femme, while the Seeker had his own bed in the same room. Just before drifting off, Shockwave whispered to his mate. "I have a new playmate for you. You will meet him tomorrow."

"Ooooh, sounds like fun," the green femme replied.

 

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5

Scourge awakened from recharge to find himself strapped to a table again. The table was the sort that could move so that the person thus secured could be completely vertical. The dark blue seeker came into focus in front of him, as his optics slowly returned to normal function.

The table was currently at an angle, so that Scourge's head was about 45 degrees higher than his midsection. He felt pleasure at his groin, and noticed that the Seeker had already teased his member out, and was stroking it slowly and tormentingly. Apparently the Seeker had discovered the Sweep's barbs, and was plucking at them with his fingertips gently, almost individually, like playing a musical instrument. Scourge began moaning and his moans changed in pitch as each barb was stimulated.

The dark blue seeker was holding a test tube, readying it for collecting the Sweep's semen. In between teasing the barbed section, he grasped the shaft and pumped it a few times, though he seemed to notice Scourge's moans get higher in pitch when the barbed section was given special attention.

It didn't take long for Scourge to suddenly howl, his optics rolling back in his head, just as the Seeker teased just under the pointy tip very rapidly. Spurts of thin white Sweepcum came from the red rocket and filled the tube the Seeker held. Then the tube was marked and put away. The Seeker returned, smirking. "Sooo, you liked that, didya?" He leaned over the Sweep, taking the bright red tip of the Sweep's slick, prelubed penis between his lips.

Scourge was about to protest when the soft lips of the Seeker slid down his shaft, and the pliable tongue in the Seeker's mouth began a pattern of slow teasing and flicking. The lips tightened slightly as the Seeker rose up to the tip, giving the barbs more friction. The sensation of the miniscule spines on his lips and tongue was very intriguing to the Seeker, and he concentrated his tongue efforts there. He came to the part where the rod tapered a bit more sharply, sucking hard on it, rising up off it and taking it back in, almost as if kissing it repeatedly. This drove Scourge wild with pleasure. Mere moments later, the Sweep ejaculated into the Seeker's mouth.

It was different tasting than what the Seeker was used to. Most other mechs' emissions tended towards brackish or salty. Shockwave's emissions were slightly salty, by comparison. But the Sweep's emissions were sweet, with a hint of musk. The Seeker licked the Sweep clean after guzzling the ejaculate greedily, even going so far as to suck whatever remained out of the tubing first. "Mmm, you taste really good. Best I've ever had," he murmured.

After the collection was done, Scourge found himself passing out and then awakening again, to discover he was in the mating chamber. A green Autobot femme, in full cyber estrus and smelling like she'd mated recently, was also in the room. As soon as Scourge was able to get up, he approached her, taking in her scent with his veromonasal sensor in the roof of his mouth.

The femme responded by positioning herself for mating, allowing the Sweep to climb over her. When his slick red rocket emerged and found her port, he could feel the squishy sensation of a port full of cum. He grasped the back of her neck in his jaws firmly as he began thrusting.

The femme barely noticed the insertion, aside the leakage of some of the emissions she was full of. She and the Seeker had mated immediately prior, at Shockwave's suggestion. He wanted to see what would happen if Scourge realized that another male had deposited his semen before him. However, the moment Scourge's red rocket pulled backwards for the first time, she felt the barbs caress her inner sensors, lubricated by all the fluids. Bolts of sensation hit her like a train, and she shivered.

Shockwave had compared semen sample collection sizes between the Seeker and Scourge, and had noticed that the Sweep's average volume of ejaculate was about a third of that of the Seeker's. Obviously a Sweep's advantage did not lie in semen volume, although upon study it was clear that even with the lesser volume, a Sweep's ejaculate contained slightly more cybersperm than the Seeker. The purple one eyed mech had theorized that a Seeker's flared glans and copious semen deposits worked together to scrape out a competitor's semen, and flush out any that remained by displacement. This was the reason that Shockwave had the Seeker mostly hold still with very little thrusting except at the start, when they engaged in double penetration of a femme, so that the Seeker wouldn't have an unfair advantage in insemination. By contrast, Scourge's cyberpenis wasn't thick enough to cause semen displacement, and Shockwave doubted the deposit left at orgasm would be enough to wash out the Seeker's earlier contribution. Also this time, Shockwave had placed several tiny cameras inside the femme prior to her relations with the Seeker, to observe more closely what went on inside. He watched the monitor, the cameras providing their own lighting, entranced by the slender red rocket, the barbs quite prominent due to the magnification. There was even a microphone in there, and it captured the rasping sound of the barbs as they passed over the sensor nodes in the femme's port, and Shockwave also noted that the femme trembled quite intensely on each out-thrust. Shockwave had also noticed that the Sweep's semen had a much lower viscosity than the Seeker's. At this point he had no idea what advantage such comparatively thin, watery semen would have for the Sweep.

Scourge was thrusting quite rapidly, but it was taking longer to cum because of all the fluid that bathed his rod inside the femme's port. Less friction meant more effort into gaining his climax. The motion of his pullbacks was only letting a little bit of the Seeker's cum trickle out due to the motions, not a flood like Shockwave had seen after watching the Seeker mate with a femme after he had done so. Shockwave also tended to deposit large volumes of cum when he ejaculated, and was surprised to discover that the Seeker could remove almost all of his deposit just from mating with the femme.

The femme squirmed with pleasure while Scourge's red rocket continued to plunge into her rapidly. She'd never felt a barbed penis before, and it was more stimulating than either Shockwave or the Seeker.

After about 75 seconds, which was a bit longer than Shockwave had measured when collecting semen, Scourge held still, growling. The internal view showed his red rocket go as deep as it possibly could, right at the entrance to the femme's cybercervix. The barbs seemed to flare slightly, then almost seemed to dig right into the femme's port walls on one side. Thin white cybersemen squirted from the Sweep's pointy tip, splashing forcefully against the cybercervix, causing whatever pre-existing cum, which had started to thicken, that was there to be pushed back slightly. Then suddenly, with a roar, the Sweep withdrew, the barbs clearly raking the femme's port on exit, coinciding with an audio-shattering scream from the femme. The internal camera also showed the cybercervix opening slightly upon the Sweep's withdrawal, allowing some of the Sweep's cum to enter. It spasmed and then returned to normal.

Scourge wasted no time dismounting, and began licking his red rocket to clean it. Once he had gotten all the fluids and lubricant off of it, he went over to the female. He nosed into her groin as she lay down recovering from her climax, and began lapping at her port with his tongue. The internal port cams even showed the tongue, rough and covered on the top surface with something like the papules on a feline tongue. The femme shivered as the tongue explored, as well as took with it quite a bit of the Seeker's cum with every lick. He knew full well it wasn't his own emission he was lapping up, as it was slightly salty, not sweet like his own. The femme began trembling more intensely as the tongue alternated between probing the port, and swirling around her outer sensor node, the one that was analagous to a mech's penis. This caused her cybercervix to spasm some more, further admitting the Sweep's emissions.

"So that's his secret," Shockwave remarked, "He removes the competitor's deposit after he has made his own, and in doing so, stimulates the female into ensuring his own deposit is accepted."

It only took about five minutes for the Sweep to lick the femme clean and bring her to orgasm, after which the femme again assumed the mating position, and the Sweep climbed over her, his red rocket pulsing and eagerly sliding inside her port.

This time without all the Seeker cum in the way, the barbs were felt far more intensely than during the previous coupling. Scourge thrusted for about 35 seconds over the squirming, moaning femme before holding still, ejaculating, and dismounting. It seemed that withdrawing caused the Sweep at least as much pleasure as his orgasm, perhaps adding to it, as he usually roared during withdrawal, echoing the femme's loud scream.

The green femme found the withdrawal this time slightly painful. But Shockwave noticed that the cybercervix opened even wider during withdrawal than it had last time. He also noticed that Scourge always ejaculated with his rod-tip touching the cybercervix. While his own rod and the Seeker's came close, they did not reach far enough. He theorized that this was to make room for the deposits they made. Scourge's thin pointy tip made sure there was plenty of room, however, for him to leave a deposit and not have it forced out for sheer lack of room.

Shockwave had made the decision to allow Scourge to mate with this female repeatedly throughout the day. He noticed that Scourge's red rocket didn't need much recovery time before he could penetrate the female again. A refractory period seemed to be almost entirely lacking. Both mech and femme enjoyed what they were doing, despite the slight pain caused by the barbs on the Sweep's red rocket on withdrawal. Shockwave and his assistant took careful notes, and counted dozens of couplings.

By comparison, the Seeker, while able to get two or three consecutive erections in a time period of about 15-20 minutes, he couldn't do much more than that. Scourge by comparison could get an erection within five minutes of orgasm, without limit, and didn't even need one to penetrate the femme's port. Even as the frequent but quick mating sessions went on, hours later, Scourge showed no signs of tiring. Interspersed with the mating were sessions of oral sex, and the femme found that she loved the taste of the Sweep's semen. She swirled her tongue over the pointy tip, teasing the barbs with short quick strokes, eliciting a quick ejaculation. The sweet muskiness was so different from either Shockwave's or the Seeker's emissions.

Towards the middle of the evening, Shockwave determined it was enough, and tranquilized the Sweep, removing him from the room and returning him to his cell. The femme seemed disappointed that the fun had come to an end. "Couldn't you let him play just a little longer?" she asked.

"Perhaps another time," Shockwave promised, "But for now, I must conduct other studies." He then got the femme to record everything she'd experienced in her own words, so as to get a full perspective on just how the Sweep's reproductive system and behaviors worked.

 

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Chapter 6

***

Scourge groggily awoke to find his interface out, and Shockwave touching it. But this wasn't mere masturbation. Several elastic cuffs had been placed upon his rod, at different intervals, and when his vision fully came into focus, he could see wires leading from the elastic cuffs, which were hooked up to a device. The wires were insulated, and situated so that they led back down the shaft, so they were not an obstruction in and of themselves. Next to the Sweep's exam table, which Scourge was strapped to, was a chair, with the dark blue seeker seated in it. The Seeker was similarly wired, his rod out but currently flaccid.

Shockwave made a few more adjustments on the cuffs, taking care to make sure one of them was situated on the barbed section of the Sweep's penis, but with some barbs uncovered so that he could test their sensitivity directly. Once they were placed according to Shockwave's exacting standards, the experiment began.

The room darkened, and Shockwave now showed both the Sweep and the Seeker a series of images. There was enough light to see the status of each mech's state of arousal, and the machine they were hooked up to began recording data.

The first images were rather tame; femme bots and mechs whose genitals were not exposed. While the Seeker showed a mild arousal at both, Scourge's rod registered strong arousal at the images of the femmes. It wasn't full erection, but it was significant.

Shockwave let their erections diminish in between image types, so the process was rather lengthy, but he was doing this for science.

Then came the images of femme's ports. The Seeker's arousal gradually rose, while Scourge's rose immediately. Interspersed with those, were images of femmes' exposed breasts. Again, Scourge's penis reacted more strongly than the Seeker's.

Then there were images of mech's rods and ports. The Seeker's arousal stayed steady. Scourge's dropped slightly, though he remained in a state of arousal. The only time in the series that Scourge's arousal rose was when he was shown images of his own Sweepenis. Shockwave didn't have images of Sweep genitals other than the ones he'd obtained from Scourge.

Then he showed the two mechs movies of various mechs mating with femmes. Both the dark blue Seeker and Scourge showed strong arousal, including anticipatory precum coming from both. The data indicated, however, a stronger reaction from the Sweep.

Once the visual arousal test was complete, Shockwave moved on to the next test. He played audio recordings, absent any images, of mating. Some resulted in a femme screaming in climax. Scourge reacted most strongly to those, the equipment registering a very stiff erection. The Seeker, on the other hand, reacted to the screams in the recordings about the same as moaning.

Next, Shockwave moved on to the scent tests. He had several samples of odors, including the secretions from Scourge's own sheath, the scent of the Seeker's secretions, the scent of a femme not in cyber estrus, the scent of one just starting the cyber-estrus cycle, and the odor of a femme in full cyber-estrus.

The Seeker found he liked the scent of the Sweep's secretions, although the scent of femme in full cyber-estrus was hands-down the most arousing odor for both mechs. Scourge still showed stronger reactions to that particular scent than the Seeker did. Scourge was slightly aroused by the Seeker scent but only mildly, and a bit more aroused than that for his own scent.

Shockwave noted all the measurements, allowing the mechs' rods to lose their erections, then proceeded to the tactile stage of the test. He put himself in a position to grasp each mech's rod, then touched them in exactly the same way. First he stroked the shafts gently, which resulted in both rods springing to life. He neared the tips of each, but when he got to the barbed section of Scourge's red rocket, he noticed a huge discrepancy between the sensations recorded on the Seeker's rod, and on the Sweep's. While he teased the ridge of the Seeker's glans, he carefully and gently plucked at a few exposed barbs.

Suddenly, Scourge uttered a groan, and Shockwave found himself being splattered in the face with a sudden ejaculation of Sweep cum. However, he found that continuing to touch the red rocket, despite ejaculation, continued to show stimulation and pleasure sensations in the readings from the Sweep.

He continued to stimulate both, until he'd brought the Seeker to orgasm, during which Scourge ejaculated three more times. Shockwave was prepared for those instances, however, and collected the semen. It appeared that the barbed region, particularly under the pointy tip, was the Sweep's most erogenous zone, though he soon discovered the sheath exterior and interior, at the base of the red rocket, was also erogenous.

There was at least one more test that Shockwave wanted to conduct. He let the green Autobot femme into the room, and she first knelt and began to fellate Scourge, her lips sliding over the tip of the bright red rocket slowly. The Sweep gasped as his rod was sucked and licked, which the femme did eagerly despite the wires and elastic cuffs attached to it. The machinery recorded the amount of pleasure the Sweep was feeling during the act. Shockwave noted the pleasure levels were the highest he'd ever recorded.

The femme finally brought Scourge's orgasm to completion, swallowing the sweet, musky emissions greedily. She gave it a last teasing lick as she pulled off, then went to do the same with the Seeker.

The dark blue Seeker moaned in delight as the fellatio sensitivity test was performed on him. The femme's tongue circled his glans, tugging at the rim and tracing under it, then swirled around the shaft as she took more of him into her mouth. Shockwave noted the readings weren't as intense as Scourge's. He also noticed that the readings from touching Scourge's sheath on the outside was about equivalent to touching the Seeker's shaft but not his glans. However, the Sweep's bare shaft was much more sensitive than the Seeker's, and his glans, particularly the barbed region, was many times more sensitive than the Seeker's glans. That accounted for Scourge's rapid ejaculation time. Shockwave theorized that whoever had designed Scourge's reproductive system had wanted the Sweep to be able to deposit semen quickly, minimizing the threat of interruption during interfacing.

The femme continued until the dark blue Seeker moaned and shivered, expelling his salty emissions into the femme's mouth.

At the end of the testing both the Sweep and the Seeker were overstimulated, so Shockwave decided to do the tests involving female penetration at a later time, allowing the two to rest. Though clearly, the Seeker needed the rest more than the Sweep.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
